Mother Knows Best (my idea for chapter 4)
by Myriam Myamoto
Summary: Hey! so basically its my idea of chapter 4 of the story "Mother Knows Best" by IWriteWhatIWantToWrite. It lefted me hooked up so I decided to let my imagination free and write what I thought chapter 4 would be like. Read IWriteWhatIWantToWrite story first before this. Dont like then don't read. Review please!


**Hey! This is what I feel shoudl be like the 4th chpater of "Mother Knows Best" by IWriteWhatIWantToWrite. Read and tell me what you think! All right go to IWriteWhatIWantToWrite and Disney ;)**

Gothel stayed still with her eyes closed while regaining her breath from her last orgasm. She coudln't believe she had let Rapunzel do that but she'd be lying if she said that seeing her juices flowing from her tight vrigin pussy didnt turn her on. _Well, _she thought,_ it wont be a tight virgin pussy anymore after this_. She took the vibrator and looked down at Rapunzel who was already laying down on the bed with her legs spread wide.

"My turn mommy!" She coudln't help but smiled at how excited she was and turned on the vibrator again putting it against Rapunzel's clit again. If she wanted the vibrator to fit she'd need to be very wet.

"Mommy... please... put it on... I'm close..." Rapunzel was moaning and Gothel could tell her daughter was indeed close so without pulling away the vibrator she leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Hang on a little more flower, don't cum until I tell you." she only got a whimper in answer while her daughter shook trying to avoid coming. Gothel ran her other hand down Rapunzel's leg until reaching her opening, running her fingers gently over it. Rubbing around her inner lips a bit smiles seeing just how wet Rapunzel was already and without warning pushes one of her fingers inside Rapunzel's opening

"Ahhhh... m-mommy... it h-hurts..." the little girl was still squirming from the continues vibrations of the vibrator on her clit and the tension of having to hold on her orgasm. All that added to the pain of being entered for the first time.

Gothel shh'ed her whispering sweet things "It okay flower... it'll stop hurting just relax and concentrate on not coming yet. It'll feel good I promise" she began moving her finger in and out her daughter's entrance groaning softly at how tight she was. After a bit Rapunzel's moans got louder and Gothel knew she woudln't be able to last long at this rate.

"Please mommy... I need to..."

Gothel smiled at her, slowly dragging out her finger but not before massaging Raounzel's G-spot earning another needy whimper from her. "Don't worry flower, it'll be inside your pussy soon enough and you'll be able to cum"

Smirking Gothel slowly pulled the vibrator away from Rapunzel's clit not wasting any time on keep on stroking it with her own fingers, all this while approaching the vibrator to Rapunzel's tight virgin entrance and slowly pulling apart her inner lips knowing she was wet enough.

"M-mommy please... can it be in my p-pussy now?" Rapunzel was doing her best to try hold back her orgasms but was about to loose it. "Of course flower" Gothel slowly pushed in little by little the vibrator into Rapuznel's virgin tight pussy causing her to scream out in pain.

"It hurts mommy!" Gothel kissed her cheek but let the vibrator inside all the while stroking her daughters mound.

"Shh flower don't worry, the pain will go away soon just relax" To keep Rapunzel distracted Gothel took hold of one of her daughter's hands and pulled it to her own clit using her daughter hands to rub her own clit. Gothel couldn't stop the moan she got from using Rapuznel's hand to stroke her clit and slowly pinches moaning louder which seemed to distract Rapunzel from her pain and look at what her mommy was doing with her small hands.

After a few more seconds Rapunzel stopped feeling pain and instead got a funny feeling in her pussy. She whimpered needy looking up at her mommy and then back down at what she could see of the vibrator that was inside her pussy.

"More mommy, p-please" Gothel smirked and took hold of the vibrator again turning it on and rolling it inside Rapuznel's tight pussy. "More of this, flower?"

Rapunzel's nodded moaning and shook as she felt her orgasm again lookign up at her mommy with pleading eyes. Gothel shook her head indicating that she coudln't cum yet and little by little began pushing out the vibrator from Rapunzel's tight hole earning another needy moan from her along with a whimper, before pushing it back inside at the same slow pace. "That's it flower, just enjoy it"

While doing this she whispered to Rapunzel "Be a good girl and trail your hand down until you reach you belly button" Rapunzel looked at her curious but did what she was told all while shaking from the feeling of having the vibrator inside her. When her hand reahed her belly button Gothel softly took it and put Rapunzel's hand on her own mound."Rub your mound sweetheart, it'll feel better" Rapunzel softly began moving her hand moaning softly when feeling the funny feeling turn even more.

Gothel smiled at the sight and knowing her daughter was close she told her "Cum for mommy flower, please" Rapunzel shook while orgasming, gasping for breath after it was finished. Gothel slowly removed the vibrator from Rapunzel's pussy kissing her cheek "You did good flower, mommy is proud of you"

Rapunzel smiled tiredly "It was awesome mommy" Gothel couldn't help but smirk when think of new ways to entertain themselves including this new discoveries and now that her daughter wasnt virging anymore and could do more later on. "I know sweetheart, I know"


End file.
